El inicio de la guerra espectral (en espera)
by SebastianTF39
Summary: Estefany y Kevin dos lobos que viajaban en una fragata clase fuego,fueron forzados a salir de la nave en un misil clase "Electrico" con direccion a la tierra de una forma muy dolorosa para ambos,lo que no sabian es que al caer en el planeta tierra llamaron mucho la atencion por parte de la humanidad...Tiempo despues su fragata es destruida y el almirante cae en el mismo planeta


Ubicacion actual:Espacio exterior a 5 años luz de la tierra.

Nave actual:Fragata clase Fuego

Nombre de la fragata:Prometeus FK-6

Objetivo:Transporte de armamento pesado

Situacion:Ataque por parte de la flota Espectral

Estado de la nave:Critico

Nivel de daños:97% de daños

P.O.V. Sebastian

Almirante an destruido el ultimo cañon de repeticion que teniamos no hay forma de responder al ataque por parte de los espectros(Dijo uno de los artilleros)

Son demasiado listos,sabian que esa era nuestra unica opcion defenciva(Dije molesto)

Almirante las naves enemigas estan preparando un ataque directo a los angares de nuestra fragata(Dijo uno de los que controlan la nave)

-Se escucha una explosion proviniente de los angares-

Atavoces:Las tropas enemigas an entrado por los angares

Almirante seria una buena ocion defenciva si moviliso a mis tropas a el angar principal(Argumento el sargento)

No,mejor posisiona a tus tropas serca de las capsulas de salvamento para que el personal tenga via libre y podamos evacuar la nave(Le respondi)

A la orden señor(Me dijo)Soldados movilisense y agan un perimetro alrededor de las capsulas de salvamento para que el personal pueda evacuar la nave(Dijo por la radio)

Muy bien todos dirijanse a las capsulas de salvamento para ser evacuados,avandonamos la nave(Dije por los altavoces)

-Todo el personal empieza a salir de la sala de control-

Señor rapido tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos a las capsulas de salvamento a tiempo(Dijo el sargento)

Vete tu solo intentare salvar esta fragata para que tengangamos evidencias de este ataque por parte de la flota espectral(Le dije)

Señor,con todo respeto,tengo que decirle que los espectro eliminaran cualquier evidencia que tengamos¿Como piensa salvar esta fragata?(Me pregunto el sargento)

Movilizare esta nave asia el planeta tierra para tratar de mantener alguna evidencia(Le respondi)

Señor solo le recuerdo que nosotros nunca emos establecido contacto con los humanos,atacarian la fragata para obtener la tecnologia que esta contiene(Dijo el sargento preocupado)

Pero somos humanos,no creo que ataquen a su misma especie(Le dije)

Señor somos dragones,dragones que pueden imitar la forma en cualquier forma de vida¿Como creen que reaccionaria un humano si ve a un dragon?Lo interrogarian e eliminarian(Dijo el sargento)

No importa si an de matarme morire pero niningun dragon mas sufrira por esos espectros,¡Ahora vete de aqui!(Le dije enojado)

Como usted quiera señor(Dijo el sargento mientras se retiraba asia las capsulas de salvamento)

Tendre que pilotar esta fragata asta el planeta tierra,sera complicado pilotarla sin alguna forma de defenderme(Dije cerio)

Computadora:Ese no es el unico problema que hay,Estefany y Kevin siguen criogenizados en las salas de criogenizacion

Maldita sea ahora tengo dos problemas,tendre que sacarlos yo mismo,amenos que las capsulas de salvamento no ahigan sido lanzadas aun(Dije para mi mismo)

Altavoces:Atencion todas las capsulas de salvamento an sido lanzadas con destino a la estacion espacial FK-97

Ahy por favor,definitivamente hoy no es mi dia de suerte(Dije molesto)Bueno ahora en primer lugar debo sacar a Estefany y a Kevin si es que quiero pilotar esta nave sin preocupacion alguna(Dije antes de teletransportarme asia la sala de criogenizacion)-Cuando apareci en las salas de criogenizacion me diriji directo a la zona de maquinas-Es hora de despertar dormilones (Dije mientras activaba el proceso de descriogenizacion)

Computadora:Proseso de descriogenizacion activado,aumentando temperatura

Espero y no sufran quemaduras(Dije mientras veia como se aumentaba la temperatura)

Computadora:Advertencia temperatura a 93 grados,89% de descriogenizacion iniciando proceso de estabilisacion de temperatura

Computadora:Estabilizacion de temperatura completado,todos los signos vitales estan completos,no se registran quemaduras,proceso de descriogenizacion completado

Estefany,Kevin pueden oirme,soy el almirante Sebastian(Dije por el altavos mientras veia que empezaban a despertar)

Alto y claro(Dijeron almismo tiempo)

Muy bien,preparense porque debo sacarlos de la nave cueste lo que cueste,sus cosas estan por alla en el almacen B-8(dije mientras abria la puerta del almacen)

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sebastian(Dijeron Estefany y Kevin al mismo tiempo)

No lo se talves unos 343 años(Dije mientras los vei entrar al almacen)

343 años,eso es imposible(Dijo Estefany incredula mientras se ponia su armadura)

Recuerda que ustedes dos fueron modificados,asi que no pueden morir por vejes solo pueden morir si alguien pues...los mata(Les dije bromeando)

Jaja que grasioso(Dijo estefany sarcasticamente)

Wow mira lo que tenemos aqui,Armas,espadas elementales,granadas,misiles,esferas de teletransportacion,WOW,me lo quedo todo(Dijo Kevin impresionado)

Tomen todo lo que quieran,pero rapido tenemos muy poco tiempo(Les dije mientras me armaba)

Poco tiempo para que?(Pregunto Estefany)

Seguramente es algo importante(Dijo Kevin felizmente)

No se porque estan tan felices en una situacion asi(Les dije un poco molesto)

Todavia no nos explicas la situacion como ibamos a saber(Dijo Estefany confundida)

Bueno ese fue error mio,pero lo que esta pasando es que la flota espectral nos esta atacando en este momento(Les dije)

La flota espectral que no se suponian que los espectros estaban extintos?(Pregunto Estefany confundida)

Bueno eso era lo que se creia pero no es asi(Les dije)

Sebastian no tendras algun reloj,brazalete o mochila de compresion?(Pregunto Kevin sin preocupacion alguna)

Solo tengo dos relojes de compresion(Les dijo mientras les daba uno a cada uno)

Muy bien a guardar todo lo necesario en mi reloj(Dijo Kevin despreocupado mientras guardaba las cosas en el reloj de compresion)

 **NOTA** :El reloj de compresion(como su nombre lo dice)puede comprimir infinidad de cosas en su interior y para sacarlas solo se debe activar la pantalla olografica que contiene el reloj y sacar lo que ocupas(es como ver el inventario de minecraft,pero con la diferencia de que puedes guardar infinidad de cosas)

¿Porque tu hermano es tan despreocupado?no importa que tipo de situacion sea no parece importarle(Le pregunte curioso a Estefany)

EL cree que cualquier situcion sea la que sea no hay porque preocuparse porque todo tiene una solucion(Le explique)

Bueno ya estoy listo(Dijo kevin sliendo del almacen)

ok y tu Estefany?(Le pregunte)

Emmmmmm(Empieza a guardar todo lo que avia en el almacen excepto a mi y a Kevin)Si estoy lista(Dijo feliz)

En tonces bamonos y busquemos una forma de salir de esta nave(Les dije mientras salia del almacen y me dirijia a la salida de la sala de criogenizacion)

Dirijamonos a la zona de las capsulas de salvamento(Sugirio Kevin)

No es una buena idea,todas las capsulas ya fueron lanzadas,creo que seria una mejor opcion dirijirnos a los angares y buscar algo que pueda sacarnos de aqui(Les dije mientras corria asia los angares)

Creo que no seria una mala idea(Dijo Kevin)

-Mientras tanto en los angares-

Sargento espectral:Pusieron los explosivos en cada nave de los angares(Pregunto sombriamente)

Soldado espectral:Si señor(Respondio sombriamente)

Sargento espectral:Muy bien detonenlas(Dijo con odio)

-Se escucha una explosion-

Sargento espectral:Excelente ahora no podran salir de esta nave(Dijo mientras se retiraba)Todos vamonos y dejemos esta nave a su suerte para que no nos culpen por atacarla(Dijo mientras subia a su nave)

-De regreso con Estefany,Kevin y Sebastian-

Escucharon esa explosion?(Pregunto Estefany)

Creo que venia de los angares(Dijo Kevin)

Altavoces:Todas las naves de los angares an sido destruidas

Malditos espectros(dije enojado)

Sebastian y ahora como bamos a salir?(Pregunto Estefany)

Solo queda una opcion pero seria muy dolorosa y solo pueden salir 2 con esa opcion(Le respondi)

Y cual es?(preguntaron ambos Lobos)

Tendria que lanzarlos en un misil electrico(Les dije no muy feliz)

Espera debe ser una broma verdad Sebastian(Dijo Estefany preocupada)

No es una broma y lamentablemente tengo que hacerlo les guste o no(Dije mientras asia que apareciera una jaula sobre ellos)

Sebastian no lo agas nos mataras(Dijo Kevin asustado y nervioso)

Tendremos que ablar despues por ese cambio de caracter tan repentino(Dije mientras me teletransportaba la sala de control de misiles)

-Cuando apareci vi a un grupo de tres espectros los cuales se estaban dirijiendo asia los angares-Creen que se salvaran pues antes les dare la bienvenida a mi nave(Dije en vos baja mientras generaba una espada de luz)Con migo no podran(Dije mientras me cruzaba en su camino)

Si piensas atacarlos no lo agas solo conseguiras que caben tu tumba(Dijo Estefany en vos baja

Espectro 1:Debemos irnos antes de que nos dejen(Dije mientras seguia avanzando rumbo a los angares)

Espectro 2:Concuerdo con tigo(Dijo el espectro a sus compañeros)

-Cuando note que se asercaban me atravese en su camino-

Espectro 3:Miren un superviviente que se cree heroe(Dije burlandome)

Espectro 2:Oye tu dragon-humano baja tu espada y moriras sin dolor y dignamente(Dije en tono demandante y confiado)

Me gustaria aseptar tu oferta pero yo te prometo que no sufriras mucho cuando te aga desaparecer como el fantasma que eres(Le dije en tono desafiante)

Espectro 1:Dejenmelo a mi me encargare de este dragon como la lagartija que es(Dije mientras me asercaba)

Quisiera verte intentarlo(Le dije burlonamente)

Espectro 1:Te voi a despellejar y are una capa con tu escamosa piel(Dije mientras generaba mi espada y me abalanzaba contra el dragon)

-Justo cuando intento golpearme con su espada bloque el ataque poniendo mi espada frente a la de el-Mira eso creo que no as logrado despellejarme(Le dije burlonamente)

Espectro 1:Solo estoy calentandole(dije mientras dirijia mi espada asia su cabeza)

-Bloque el ataque con mi mano y alver su vulnerabilidad al tener su espada atorada con mi mano aproveche y le incruste una granada de luz-Upsi se me callo(Dije mientras me cubria para evitar la explosion)

Espectro 1:Maldito(Dijo mientras intentaba sacarse la granada)

Espectro 2:Cubrete va a explotar(Le dije a mi compañero)

-Justo cuando exploto aproveche la luz que dejo la granada para asercarme a los ultimos dos especros los cuales se estaban protegiendo dela luz-Un mal momento para taparse los ojos(dije mientras les cortaba el cuello)

-Los cuerpos de los 2 espectros restantes desaparecieron al tocar el suelo-

Pense que seria mas dificil(Dije mientras volvia por Estefany y Kevin)Listos para ser lanzados(les pregunte felizmente por aver eliminado a tres espectros)

Sebastian porfavor no lo agas(Me suplico Estefany con cara de perrito pero era inutil yo no pensaba sacarlos de la jaula)

Lo siento pero es necesario,si quiero que sovreviban(Dije un poco mas cerio,mientras colocaba la jaula dentro del misil electrico)

Si lo que quieres es salvar nuestras vidas no nos lances en ese misil electrico(dijeron Kevin y Estefany juntos)

Se que no moriran esa armadura los protegera de la muerte,exepto del dolor(Dije mientras colocaba la jaula en el nucleo del misil electrico

Computadora:Misil electrico listo para ser lanzado...fije el curso del misil

Destino:Planeta tierra,parque jasper Canada

Computadora:No se a encontrado alguna forma de vida o objeto que deba ser destruido en la ubicacion seleccionada...desea continuar...Si/No

Si(Dije mientras precionaba el boton de lanzamiento)

Computadora:Se a detectado formas de vida en el nucleo del misil electrico...El voltaje del misil electrico podria matarlos desea continuar...Si/No

Si(Dije a la computadora)

Computaora:Lanzamiento de misil electrico en 3...2...1...Fuego

-El misil sale disparado a su destino mientras va dejando rastros electricos-

Espero y sobrevivan dentro del misil(Dije para mi mismo)Bueno ahora tengo que pilotar esta cosa directo al planeta tierra(Dije mientras me teletransportaba a la sala de control)Listo,ahora hay que activar todo,computadora activa los propulsores y dirijete asia el planeta tierra(Dije a la IA de la fragata)

Computadora:Motores ensendidos...Los motores 9,3,7,5 y 10 estan dañados imposible acelerar a velocidades altas

Demonios,necesito usar a "La inquisicion" si es que quiero salir de esta fragata,pero ocupare una IA (Dije mientras veia la IA de la fragata)Prometeus preparate porque pilotaras a "La inquisicion"

Prometeus:Como guste,señor

Bueno ven con migo(Dije mientras retiraba a prometeus de la consola)Ahora tengo que generar a "La inquisicion" en el angar(Dije mientras me teletransportaba al angar)"La inquisicion" es hora de salir de ese reloj de compresion(Dije mientras sacaba la nave)

-Mientras tanto en la flota espectral-

Lider Espectral:¿Acaso la nave se esta moviendo?(Pregunto a sus subditos)

Almirante espectral:Afirmativo señor,se dirije asia el planeta tierra(Dijo a su lider)

Lider Espectral:Destruyanla y no dejen ninguna evidencia(Les ordeno)

Almirante espectral:Si señor lo aremos de inmediato(Dijo al lider)

Almirante espectral:Ya olleron al lider destrullan esa nave(Ordeno a los artilleros)

Artilleros espectrales:Si señor(Respondieron al almirante)Cargando cañon espectral(Dijo uno de los artilleros)Cañon cargado y listo para disparar(Dimo otro artillero)

Almirante espectral:Fuego

-De regreso con Sebastian-

-Abia logrado salir de la nave con "La inquisicion" no sin antes copiar toda la informacion de la fragata,y posterior mente borrarla de la fragata-

Computadora:El misil se esta acercando a la amosfera del planeta tierra

Computadora¿Estefany y Kevin estan vivos?(Le pregunte)

Computadora:Afirmativo señor ellos siguen vivos,solo se quedaron inconcientes debido a las descargas electricas del misil

Exelente,acelera ala velocidad maxima y fija el rumbo del misil(Le dije a la computadora)

Prometeus creo que esta sera la primer ves vea a la humanidad(Le dije)

Prometeus:Tambien sera la primera ves que llo la vea

Espero que al caer,Estefany y Kevin no llamen demasiado la atencion(Dije para mi mismo)

 **-En el siguiente capitulo-**

 **Noticiero:** Gran interes a desatado un extraño objeto que a caido en el parque nacional jasper,el extraño objeto causo grandes interferencia en radares,radios,televisiones,antenas,llamadas y satelites,eso es todo lo que sabemos asta ahora...

Militar:Miren eso es una nave

General:Derribenla puede tener tecnologia interesante

Militar:Control de misiles abren fuego al extraño objeto

Prometeus:Señor los humanos an disparado misiles,no creo que sea una bienvenida

Sebastian:Yo tampoco creo que sea una bienvenida...

Continuara...

Ese seria un avance que probablemente aparesca en el siguiente capitulo,la historia sigue en fase beta por lo que nl se si la terminare o la dejare a medias...Chao


End file.
